A Adventure of a Lifetime
by Angewomon2000
Summary: When Emelia and her four friends (from SaGa Frontier) are transported to Snow Town, things turn funny, then hectic as a new enemy kidnaps one of our beloved Snowboard Kids! Can Emelia and her friends and the rest of the Snowboard Kids help? Review!
1. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure of A Lifetime  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or several characters from the video  
game " SaGa Frontier."  
  
Author's Note: This is a action/adventure/humor story that will keep  
you in your seats because this is one ride that you won't want to get  
off!  
  
Summary: Emelia, Annie, Liza, and several other people were living an  
normal life (well, most of them are people) when the unexpected   
happens: a vortex takes them to a adventure of their lives!  
  
Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins  
  
Emelia was trying to regain her bearings since Joker had killed  
her fiancee. She was a girl who only witnessed the death, but she was  
charged with murder and was put in Despair. Luckily, her new friends,  
Annie and Liza, got her out since the Freedom Rune was in Despair. Now  
that the whole orderal with Joker was over (he was killed), the three  
girls are trying to help anyone in trouble. They helped three mystics,  
two monsters, a robot, several boys, and several girls as well. Only  
Asellus, Mei-ling, Riki, and Rei stayed with the three since they were  
very lonely.  
  
" So Gradius is going national?" Rei asked.  
  
" Yup," Annie said. " Roufas said that with his own mouth."  
  
" I hope we stay in Koorong. I'm starting to get used to this  
town." Mei-ling replied.  
  
" I know Roufas. He might split us apart to cover every city!"  
Liza said. " And I hate that! You know that."  
  
Emelia just stood there, looking at her group. She was starting  
to think that her skills as a part of Gradius, the group she was in,  
was starting to fade away since she became a Mind, Light, and Rune  
Magic user. She didn't feel right. Her life was over if she couldn't  
fight or use weapons.  
  
Asellus was in the same position as Emelia. Even though she  
was half Mystic and half human, she learned Mystic, Light, and Arcane  
magic and wasn't much of a fighter. When she fought, she used magic,  
but no fighting skills. She felt that she didn't belong.  
  
" I just wish that we could just find another world so that  
way, we can live in peace and harmony, like a snowy town..." Emelia  
wished to herself. That wish was about to come true.  
  
At that moment, something started to happen. The room started   
to glow, surprising everyone inside.   
  
" What's going on?" Mei-ling asked.  
  
" I'm not sure..." Liza replied.  
  
" This is cool!" Riki yelled.  
  
" Wow, it's almost like one of those movies!" Annie yelped.  
  
" I don't like this at all." Asellus said.  
  
" It's a magic spell, I bet!" Rei answered.  
  
" It's like my wish is going to come true..." Emelia thought  
to herself. Within a flash, nearly all of the people in the room had   
disappeared. Only Riki and Rei were left behind.  
  
" What just happened?" Rei asked.  
  
" I don't know, but whatever that was, it took Emelia, Annie,  
Liza, Mei-ling, and Asellus with it!" Riki yelped in fear.  
  
One thing for sure was that Roufas wasn't going to like this.  
  
*****   
  
In the town of Snow Town...  
  
" Why does teachers like giving us homework?" Slash Kamei   
yelled angrily.   
  
His little sister, Jeanette Kamei, just rolled her eyes and   
said, " Homework helps us learn."  
  
They ran across their best friends Jam and Brittany Kuehnemund,  
who were getting ready to go snowboarding.  
  
" What's up?" Jam asked.  
  
" Nothing much, just Slash keeps complaining of his already  
finished homework!" Jeanette replied.  
  
" Nothing ever happens! I'm a person who wants to see something  
happen right away! sigh- hey! What's that?" She pointed up to the sky.  
The other three looked up and saw five white lights falling towards the  
earth.  
  
At that moment, Jam's twin sister, Jammie Kuehnemund, and her  
friend, Kiayone McCloud, came running.   
  
" What the heck is THAT?" Kiayone asked.  
  
" Not sure, but we're going to figure out what it is!" Slash  
replied, running towards the crash site. The others just shrugged and  
followed the boy.   
  
When the group of kids got to the crash site, they saw five  
girls knocked out... or so they thought. Slash, Jam, Brittany, Jammie,  
and Kiayone went down to check on the girls when the blonde haired girl  
woke up and saw the strange kids.  
  
" Who are you?!" she screamed. That scared Kiayone out of her  
wits. The others turned around and saw the girl get up, shake the snow  
of her face, and was about to attack.  
  
" FlashFire!"  
  
A swirl of fire encircled her and it got bigger and was about  
to hit when Kiayone gave the order to dodge. All of them dodged the  
flaming ring of fire. But that caused Jammie to counter back.  
  
" SunFlare!"  
  
The girl dodged that and used a different attack, using a sword  
that she had at the time.  
  
" DoubleSlash!"  
  
With barely enough time, Jammie avoided the blow. Kiayone   
decided that was enough.  
  
" KindnessArrow!"  
  
The arrow struck the girl, turning her nice all of a sudden.  
  
" What happened?" she asked.  
  
" You're in Snow Town." Brittany replied from behind a tree.  
" Why did you attack us?"  
  
" I attacked you?" the girl asked. " I'm so sorry! Did I hurt  
any of you? I hope I didn't..."  
  
" You barely missed me with that sword of yours." Jammie said,  
doing a double check for wounds.  
  
" Oops... oh! My name's Emelia. What is yours?"  
  
" Slash Kamei."   
  
" Kiayone McCloud."  
  
" Jam Kuehnemund."  
  
" Brittany Kuehnemund."  
  
" Jammie Kuehnemund."  
  
" Nice to meet you." Emelia responded.  
  
At that moment, the other girls woke up.  
  
" Oww... where are we?" Asellus asked.  
  
" Oh, my head hurts..." Annie groaned in pain.  
  
" Yeah, where in the world are we??" Liza asked, rubbing her  
aching head.  
  
" I-i-it's c-c-c-cold..." Mei-ling shivered, rubbing her arms  
to try to warm up.  
  
" You're in Snow Town in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. It's  
almost always cold up here." Kiayone explained. " Better get used to  
the weather. It's fall."  
  
" Fall?! Ooh, I'm going to freeze in these clothes!" Mei-ling  
yelped, getting to her feet.  
  
" Who's the girl?" Slash asked, a weird look on his face.  
  
" That's Mei-ling. She always wears sleeveless shirts. The one  
with the green hair is Asellus, that one with the indigo hair is Liza,  
and the one over there is Annie. They're my friends." Emelia explained,  
pointing to each person.   
  
Slash then thought of something and went up to Annie. The girl  
gave him a look that would freeze a guy in their tracks. Not Slash  
though.  
  
" Hey, Annie. I was just thinking..."  
  
Emelia tried to give a warning. " Don't do it because she's...  
never mind. 5...4...3...2...1..." she said, counting backwards.  
  
At that moment, Slash went flying over the group.  
  
" I hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so." Emelia  
said to herself. At that minute, a very angry Annie came up to her.  
  
" Tell that...er...jerk to stay away from me!" she yelled very  
angrily. Everybody knew that she was very mad.  
  
" Okay, okay." Emelia replied, sweatdropping. You wouldn't want  
to be near Annie when she was angry.  
  
Slash came back with a bump on his head, obviously he crashed  
into something very hard.  
  
" Ow, how did ya get that bump?" Jeanette asked.  
  
" After Annie tossed me, I hit a tree, then I hit another tree,  
then I hit a wall." he explained.  
  
" Ow." Kiayone winced.  
  
" It's better to be on Annie's good side than her bad side."  
Liza talked for the first time.  
  
" I learned that the hard way... ow..." Slash said, mending  
his bump.  
  
***  
  
Now that Emelia and her group met the Snowboard Kids, what new  
adventures await them? Will Slash and Annie ever get along with each  
other or will sparks start to fly? Find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. A Half-Mystic and a Master Trickster Bec...

The Adventure of a Lifetime  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Last Time: Due to a wish made by Emelia, she and her friends, Annie,  
Liza, Asellus, and Mei-ling, were transported to Snow Town, where the  
Snowboard Kids live. A small battle started, but ended quickly with  
no one getting hurt. After introducing each other to the new kids,  
Slash tried to get Annie's attention, but as nearly every time he tried  
to get a girl, he was rejected the hard way. What new adventures await?  
  
Chapter 2: A Half-Mystic and a Master Trickster Become Friends  
  
After that very unexpected throw from Annie, Slash was mending  
the bump as a result. He was going to have to go to Level 2 in order   
to get Annie's attention.  
  
Meanwhile, Mei-ling was going through a crisis.  
  
" I'm going to freeze to death, I'm sure of it!" she cried in  
agony. Asellus just sighed the sigh of embrassment.  
  
'She always does this when we're out in the cold.' she thought  
to herself. Then she shivered herself. 'Okay, so I'm cold too.'  
  
Emelia and Liza were the only ones able to withstand the cold.  
Annie was trying to keep warm, Mei-ling was going crazy trying to keep  
warm, and Asellus was trying to keep her feelings in like she always   
did.  
  
That got the attention of one certain boy, namely Slash. He  
thought of a idea to get Annie to be his. He took off his coat, despite  
Jeanette's wishes, and gave it to Annie.  
  
" Here, I saw that you were cold." he said, giving her the   
coat. Annie just simply refused.   
  
" I'm not cold. I just act that way." she said very seriously.  
  
" ... Annie, stop playing with the boy's feelings. Can you tell  
that he likes you?" Liza asked.  
  
" Hmph... I still refuse."  
  
"..."  
  
" Just let her go the way she wants to go," Asellus replied.  
" It's not right for her to go with him if you force her."  
  
" Whoa..." was everyone's reply. Asellus never spoke like that.  
She had never loved anyone in her life. That got the attention of the  
elder Kuehnemund boy.  
  
Jammie quickly caught her twin brother's look. She waved her  
hand in his face. Nothing. She snapped her fingers. Still nothing.  
She even tried to make him yelp in pain by stepping on his foot. It  
was like a unbreakable stare. Jammie knew that look. It was the look  
of one in love or friendship. The young girl was confused. Her beloved  
brother would never fall for anyone else besides Kiayone. Unless...  
  
" Uh-oh..." was all she said. Kiayone was not going to like  
this at ALL.  
  
Jam just stared at the young green-haired girl, not even seeing  
or even knowing that Kiayone was giving him the glare that frightened  
anyone who saw it (when she gave it): the almighty death glare. She  
was looking daggers at him, knowing that he must fallen for the young  
girl in pink.   
  
Asellus just sighed and went to Annie, trying to calm the young  
tomboyish girl and told her to just calm down and relax. Annie was   
starting to calm down when Slash went up to her again, offering his  
coat again.  
  
" 5...4...3...2...1..." Mei-ling counted backwards.  
  
At that moment, Slash went flying again. Annie must have   
muscles of steel to throw a boy her age like a paper airplane. Even  
Liza, who always let the fists do the talking, just stared in disbelief  
as the young boy flew overhead.  
  
Annie, again very mad, stormed up to Emelia. " Emelia, I'm   
about to get really mad and turn him into sushi with my sword if HE   
DOESN'T STAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Emelia covered her ears to block the screaming, but then, her  
mind went fuzzy, and all she remember before the darkness was a simple  
fall.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
" Emelia! Wake up, girl!" a boy's voice yelled.  
  
The blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes to find out that  
she was staring face to face with Slash.  
  
" AAH!"  
  
Emelia screamed, slapping him twice, then realized her mistake.  
  
" Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you again for the third time,  
well, my first time, and Annie's two throws."  
  
" It's... alright..." Slash said, mending his slapped cheeks.  
The other kids just sweatdropped.  
  
" I hope that the others won't tear Slash into pieces." Kiayone  
yelped quietly, then she turned to face Jam again, only to find out  
that he disappeared. She quickly turned her face to find her boyfriend  
was heading towards Asellus.  
  
" Grr...." Kiayone growled. She was starting to turn red and  
not blushing red, it was anger red.  
  
Jammie and Brittany saw this and developed huge sweatdrops.  
  
" How much you bet Kiayone's gonna blow?" Jammie asked her  
younger sister.  
  
" About 5 dollars if she blows in 5 seconds. How about you?"  
  
" 20 dollars and my snowboard if she blows in 10 seconds."  
  
They just stared at Kiayone as she was trying to hold in her  
anger.  
  
Asellus was staring at her surroundings when Jam came along   
and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Yes?" she asked.  
  
" Well, I just noticed that you were quiet, so I wanted to talk  
to you about what do you do and stuff for fun." he replied.  
  
" I'm a half-mystic and what I do for fun is draw and write."  
  
" Really? I love to draw! I oughta show you my pictures, they  
are pretty good looking."  
  
Kiayone's face turned red. Jammie counted backwards.   
  
" 10...9...8...7...6...5..."  
  
" Grr...AAH!" Kiayone started to scream bloody murder. Everyone  
except for Brittany and Jammie, stared at the young blue haired girl   
and hid behind the trees. Asellus stood her ground as a very angry  
Kiayone came up to her.  
  
" Why are you trying to do? Make my boyfriend like you?" she  
asked calmly, trying to hold her anger.  
  
" No, just trying to make a friend when my friends and me are  
in this world. I don't know how to get a guy." Asellus replied,  
sweatdropping at the last comment.  
  
" Really? Oh, I always get carried away when someone I don't  
know tries to make a move on my very loyal boyfriend."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, I hope that he becomes my friend. He has a  
few of my hobbies that I like to do."  
  
" Me too?" Kiayone asked shyly.  
  
" You too." Asellus replied happily. " The more, the merrier."  
  
At that moment, Jam came out of hiding and went up to Kiayone.  
  
" I'm sorry, Kiayone, if it seemed that I was trying to get  
another girlfriend, I was not, I was just trying to make Asellus one  
of my friends. I'm still your boyfriend, right?" he asked.  
  
" Of course you are." Kiayone replied.  
  
Asellus then asked, " Do you two want to get to eat. I'm very  
hungry as it is." Her stomach then growled.  
  
" Sure thing, come on, guys, let's get a bite to eat." Kiayone  
said to the other kids. Meanwhile, Jammie was giving Brittany the 20  
dollars and one of her snowboards.  
  
" Remind me to never bet one of my snowboards ever again!"  
Jammie grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Well, this has been a long day for Emelia and her crew and the  
Snowboard Kids, especially Slash, Annie, Jam, Kiayone, and Asellus,  
but what happened to Emelia during her knock out state? Will Slash  
keep on trying to make Annie his? Will Mei-ling ever get warm and have  
a adventure? Find out in Chapter 3! 


End file.
